


Tony and Torchwood

by LizabethSTucker



Category: Doctor Who, NCIS, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizabethSTucker/pseuds/LizabethSTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is upset after watching Torchwood: "Children of Earth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and Torchwood

**Author's Note:**

> I've always found it suspicious that Tony claimed to have never watched Doctor Who when Tim mentioned the TARDIS, so I've put that down to his usual misdirection.
> 
> Mentions of the BBC science fiction series Torchwood: Children of Earth and contains scads of spoilers, so beware. Also a bit of creative license with Doctor Who Eleven.

Everyone learned quickly to steer clear of one Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo on Monday morning. His eyes were reddened and the skin around them puffy. His temper seemed to be on the edge of explosion and despair. After an argument with McGee that came close to being uncontrollable, Gibbs sent him down to Autopsy to get a copy of a report that the Lead Agent already had, just to get him out of the office.

It took only one look for Ducky to realize the problem. “You watched Children of Earth didn’t you?”

“Yeah, all five days worth. I can’t believe I came so late to this series. I mean, I’ve watched Doctor Who off and on over the years. But somehow I missed the Captain Jack episodes. It all seems so pointless.”

Ducky was puzzled. “What does, Anthony?”

“Gibbs and Jack, me and Ianto. I mean, I can understand it, ya know? They love each other, we love each other, but someday I’ll be as dead as Ianto.”

“You see yourself as Ianto?” This so amused Dr. Mallard that he had to hide the smile from the distraught younger man.

“Well, sure. Can’t you see it?”

“Tony, describe Ianto to me.”

“Huh? I thought you watched the series.”

“I do, but I want to hear you describe Ianto’s character to me.” Ducky waved his young friend to a nearby chair, pulling out his single malt scotch from the bottom drawer of his desk, pouring a healthy shot into two glasses.

Tony showed the alcohol some respect by sipping at it slowly as he thought. “Well, he’s definitely Jack’s right hand man, despite the whole Gwen thing. He’s always there, backing up Jack whether his boss and partner needs it or not.”

“And?”

“I don’t know. Ianto Jones is a great dresser, some very nice suits. Another thing we have in common.”

“Now describe Captain Jack Harkness.” At Tony’s exasperated look, Ducky nodded encouragingly. “Humor me.”

“Jack is…he’s charming and smart and funny, thinks outside the box, flirts all the time, has the most gorgeous blue eyes just like Gibbs, looks good in anything he wears, wicked sense of humor, afraid to get too close to other people because he knows the pain they can cause. He’s great!” Tony enthused.

“And you think that he is Gibbs?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Tony, think about how you described Captain Jack. Doesn’t he sound more like someone else?”

Tony opened his mouth to protest, only to freeze as his description ran back through his brain. “Me? You think Jack is like me?”

Ducky leaned back, smiling. “Indeed. But other than looking good in a suit, do you really see Gibbs as either Jack or Ianto?”

The younger man scrubbed at his face with his hands. He took another sip. “So you are saying that because we aren’t the same, I don’t need to worry about the ending to our love story?”

“What you do, what Gibbs does, it is important. And beyond a doubt dangerous. And, yes, death might come to one or both of you in the years to come. But what you need to take away from COE is to live your life, to take every moment as it comes, to grab what love you can. It can help fill the years if, God forbid, one of you do die before your time. Do you understand?”

Tony finished off his drink, nodding. “Thanks, Ducky. I think…I’m going up and drag Gibbs to an empty elevator.”

It wasn’t long after Tony had disappeared that Ducky felt a wind whip through Autopsy. He looked over to see the familiar blue police box appear. An old friend came out of the Tardis, a warm grin on his face. Ducky got to his feet, wincing at the aches in his knees. Choosing to be human to avoid the twelfth and final regeneration came with some painful byproducts, including the realities of aging.

“Hallo, Doctor.”

“Hello, Jack.”

 

July 2009


End file.
